A yellow sweater costs $$20$, which is $10$ times as much as a silver sweatshirt costs. How much does the silver sweatshirt cost?
The cost of the yellow sweater is a multiple of the cost of the silver sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$20 \div 10$ $$20 \div 10 = $2$ A silver sweatshirt costs $$2$.